solo dame una razón
by Psicodelii
Summary: ella simplemente no sabia que hacer,que rumbo seguir, había sufrido demasiado en el pasado. él lo tenia todo, una familia, un futuro estable y metas por cumplir. por cosas del destino dos almas se encuentran para repararse, tan compenetrados entre ellos no se sabe si hallarán la luz al final del túnel.
1. Just give me a reason.

**De antemano, la historia es mia, los personajes son de Meyer.****es clasificacion M por futuras escenas subidas.**

Solo dame una razón.

Ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer, que rumbo seguir, había sufrido demasiado en el pasado, un camino lleno de muchos baches, golpes y gente horrible que no debería existir, su vida era una montaña rusa en cuestión emocional, sin un motivo para seguir viviendo que más podía hacer para seguir de pie, nadie iba a hacer nada por ella, nadie daba un centavo por su vida, una persona sin metas, sin familia, sin futuro y sin nada que la ate a ningún lado, que podría pedirle a la vida, a la suerte, al karma o a Dios. Hace mucho tiempo que la muerte rondaba su cabeza, pero había algo y no sabía qué, que le impedía realizar aquel acto de cobardía pura.

Él lo tenía todo, una familia, un futuro estable, metas cumplidas y muchas más por cumplir, siempre veía la luz al final del túnel, no importaba que tan oscuro se tornara el camino él siempre hallaba el final. Su vida tampoco fue fácil, sufrió para tener todo lo que tiene ahora y aunque siempre hay una sonrisa en su rostro los fantasmas del pasado siempre iban a acecharlo, ahí estaban, en sus sueños, en su soledad, en sus tristezas, porque no importaba que tan rodeado de gente estuviera, siempre se sentía solo… porque nadie lo conocía en realidad, porque nadie conocía su pasado.

Así es como por cosas del destino y una simple casualidad dos almas, una oscura y rota y otra tan blanca, luminosa y agrietada, se encuentran para tratar de repararse entre ambos a su manera y sin siquiera saberlo empiezan a recorrer un camino más luminoso, más limpio, más puro, lleno de afecto y unión, sin saber que al final de este solo caerán al vacío, dos almas que intentaron repararse entre ellas pero por estar tan compenetradas entre ellas que nunca vieron el final del túnel, solo queda esperar si la cada puede ser superada o no.

**_Hola, hola... he regresado con esta nueva historia. es un poco mas dramatica y llena de problemas internos, pero nada que no se pueda superar con amors._**

**_me gustaria saber su opinion al respecto._**

**_nos leemos pronto._**


	2. donde todo empieza

**_los personajes son de S. Meyer. la historia es solo mia._**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**2012**

_"__¿Es difícil morir?"_

_"__¿acaso duele?"_

_"__¿Vas al cielo o al infierno?"_

_"__¿Alguien pensará en mi?"_

_"__¿alguien llorará por mi?"_

_"__¿alguien podrá flores en mi tumba?"_

Eran tantas las preguntas y ninguna tenía respuesta, ella solo quería acabar con el dolor que estaba comiéndole por dentro, un dolor que le atravesaba el corazón y partía su alma lentamente, la hacía añicos y sentía como iban desprendiéndose pequeños trozos de su vida, quedando en el completo olvido, acaso alguien alguna vez experimentó tanto dolor emocional? Acaso alguna vez quisieron dormir y no volver a despertar? Ella solo quería poder descansar, quería no sentir pesar, no sentir rabia, no sentir nada.

_"__¿Alguna vez acabaré de llorar?"_

_"__¿Mi alma dejará de doler?"_

"¿dejaré de sentir?"

Otra vez, ninguna respuesta llegó a ella, sentía algo diferente, esta vez se sentía abrumada, un sensación nueva para variar, algo nuevo en lo que pensar, estaba cansada de llorar, estaba cansada de sentir rabia, de sentir rencor, de sentir odio hacia el mundo y hacia ella misma. Suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo de su cazadora negra, maldijo en silencio porque estaba mojado, ella estaba mojada, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, su cabello estaba empapado al igual que su pecho, sus piernas y zapatos, lo poco que le cubría la cazadora estaba húmedo.

Se apartó el cabello mojado de la cara y siguió caminando por la acerasolitaria, eran apenas las cinco de la tarde de un domingo en primavera, aun así no había nadie a kilómetros, la intensa lluvia los mantenía resguardados en sus casas, abrigados, calientitos, con sus familias. Sus pensamientos estaban tomando un camino muy doloroso y a pesar de que la lluvia mojaba su cara, sabía que estaba llorando nuevamente. Siguió caminando, aun tenía una hora para llegar a aquella reunión a la que fue convocada.

No entendía por qué un abogado la había llamado esa misma tarde y después de preguntarle si era_ "Isabella Swan"_ le había citado en su oficina para una reunión con respecto a _"un familiar fallecido"_, la curiosidad pudo mas que ella, no entendía nada, quizás el abogado se equivocó de numero, aunque también pensó _"¿Cuántas Isabella Swan viven en Boston?"_ quiso sacarse la dudayendo a esa oficina. Ella sabía que no tenía ningún familiar vivo.

Su padre, Charlie Swan la había abandonado antes de cumplir los cinco años, se había ido con otra mujer, con otros hijos y con otro perro. Murió cuando ella tenía diez, fue un ataque al corazón. Su madre René Dwyer, se enamoró cuando ella tenía quince años de un hombre llamado Phill Tompson, era un hombre cariñoso y demasiado amoroso con su madre, aunque siempre le sobraba amor para dar, una noche, cuando Isabella tenía dieciséis, Phill y su madre habían salido de fiesta, cuando regresaron René estaba demasiado borracha para sostenerse.

Phill la llevó hasta su habitación dejándola en un coma etílico bastante grave, Isabella no prestó atención de ello, no era la primera vez que su madre se emborrachaba, en realidad era normal, lo hacía desde que su padre las abandonó. Cuando salieron de la habitación ella se dio cuenta de las miradas nada decentes que le dedicaba el novio de su madre, se maldijo por usar top y pantalones de pijama muy cortos, en su defensa, no los esperaba hasta el otro día.

Él solo la tomó en peso, tapó su boca con una mano y la llevó hasta su habitación al otro lado del corredor. La culpó por vestirse tan provocativamente, la tildó de puta y de zorra, la tocó, la mordió y la besó por todos lados mientras ella se retorcía, lo arañaba y golpeaba, aunque sabía que era algo inútil, su madre estaba en coma y vivían en una casa en el campo, en Ranchester, Wyoming, no había nadie más a kilómetros de distancia. Al final ella solo se dejó vencer, cerró los ojos y se desconectó del mundo, dejó de sentir y dejó de luchar mientras él la poseía de manera frenética.

Cuando hubo acabado él se hizo a un lado y ella corrió al baño, necesitaba lavarse, sacar toda la porquería que ese hombre dejó en ella, sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, no era idiota, habían pasado demasiados hombres por la cama de su madre, conocía la pastilla del día siguiente, su madre las compraba, ella se las robaba, no era su primera vez. Su virginidad le fue arrebatada por Finigan Gerandy, otro de los tantos novios de su madre, otro de los tantos violadores que conocieron a su madre.

Phill no dijo nada, ella no dijo nada, él se fue y no volvió, Isabella nunca se lo reveló a su madre, a pesar de que constantemente lloraba preguntándose "que hizo mal para que Phill se fuera" fue el novio mas estable que tuvo en un tiempo. Isabella solo se dedicaba a suspirar y encogerse de hombros cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras, para que decirle a su madre que fue violada por su novio si las primeras tres veces no le creyó.

Isabella siguió caminando despues de parar en un cruce peatonal, ya no estaba lloviendo y la gente empezaba a invadir las calles, era la diferencia de un pueblo a una ciudad, ya no estaba en el solitario y abandonado Ranchester, ahora estaba en Boston, una ciudad grande, una ciudad importante, ya no estaba tan sola como antes, siempre había gente a su al rededor, seguía estando sola, triste y deprimida pero rodeada de gente._ "Que tan patetico es eso?"_ Se preguntó con melancolia.

Miró hacia arriba cuando estuvo frente al edificio de ladrillos rojos, un enorme sitio lleno de oficinas, entró y fue directo a la recepcion donde se encontraba el vigilante y preguntó por el piso de abogados, el amable hombre le ofreció una toalla antes de decirle que era el octavo piso, se había dado cuenta del torrencial de agua afuera, tan solo estaba siendo amable con una desconocida. Despues de haberse secado un poco le dio las gracias y fue hasta el ascensor pulsando el boton 8 para subir.

Salió de la caja metalica un minuto despues y se vio en un pasillo inmaculadamente blanco, siguió la linea de oficinas hasta dar con la que buscaba. _"Jenkin y Asociados"_ sabía que el hombre era un poderoso abogado en el mundo empresarial, había hecho ganar a muchas empresas demandas de grupos ambientalistas, era el mejor en su profesion, por eso mismo le causaba curiosidad que él la hubiera llamado. Tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que esta se abrió.

-Se le ofrece algo? - preguntó de manera despectiva la secretaria rubia de perfecto peinado, excelente maquillaje y vestido impecablemente planchado. Isabella se sintió poca cosa con sus vaqueros, su blusa negra mojada, deportivas sucias y maquillaje corrido. Sin contar su cabello empapado y sucazadora. Debía estar acostumbrada al mal trato que recibia de la gente pero aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar, seguía doliendo.

-Vengo a ver al señor Jenks, me ha citado, soy Isabella Swan - Dice de una vez, quiere evitar toda la platica posible con la desagradable rubia de labios rojos. Ella mira en su agenda y asiente, levanta el telefono y habla en voz muy baja, luego cuelga y mira a Isabella.

-Puede pasar. - contesta la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo, no es la primera vez que la miran así, en realidad, su madre lo hacía todo el tiempo, la despreciaba en silencio culpándola del abandono de Charlie. Isabella entró a la oficina encontrándose con un lugar bastante iluminado, un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad, ebanistería en madera, muebles negros y cuadros con diplomas y logros, bastante recatado y masculino.

-Señorita Swan, bienvenida. Soy Jenks Jenkin. Gracias por venir tan apresuradamente, lamento haberla hecho salir bajo la lluvia – El hombre de tez oscura, poca barba, gran barriga y lentes sin marco le sonríe de manera amable, ella le devuelve la sonrisa, son pocas las personas que no la juzgan ni la miran por encima del hombro.

-No hay problema, tan solo me causó curiosidad su llamada – él con un gesto le insta a sentarse en la silla amoblada de madera marrón oscura para que siga hablando – está seguro que es a mi a quien busca? Yo no recuerdo saber de algún familiar reciente fallecido, ni siquiera tengo familia viva. – Jenks revisa sus carpetas y papeles y le muestra una fotografía de un hombre, un anciano en realidad, cabello canoso, muchas arrugas, ojos caídos de un tono azulado, no sabe quién es.

-Lo conoce, señorita? – pregunta el hombre con seriedad. Isabella niega lentamente, no hay ninguna cualidad o característica física en ese anciano que le haga pensar que es un familiar. Jenks asiente y vuelve a guardar la foto. – él es Charles Sammuel Swan.

-Sigo sin saber quién es – musita ella confundida.

-Ese hombre es el padre de Martin Richard Swan, que a su vez es padre de Charlie Petterson Swan, si estoy bien en mis cálculos, ese hombre es su padre. –Isabella se remueve en la silla y mira al hombre confundida y alarmada.

-Me está diciendo que ese hombre es mi bis abuelo? – pregunta ella tratando de realizar cuentas mentales, Jenks asiente una vez y le sonríe.

-Tengo entendido que usted no tuvo una "relación" con su padre – Isabella niega y se quita la cazadora sintiendo calor de repente.

-No, se fue de casa cuando tenía cinco años. Lo volví a ver en su funeral. - Jenks asiente comprendiendo la incomodidad de la mujer.

-Lamento eso pero, el señor Charles dejó un testamento que especifica quien se queda con todos sus bienes. - Jenks volvio a revisar entre sus carpetas para buscar el testamento escrito por el mismo Charles cuando aun se hallaba en sus cabales.

-Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? En cualquier instancia la herencia pasaría a los otros hijos de Charlie, su primogenito varon o algo así, no? - Jenks ríe levemente y niega ante la ingenuidad de la chica.

-En realidad, no. Esa es una costumbre muy del siglo pasado que ahora ya no se usa, además, Charles dejó especificado que su herencia pasaría a su hijo, en este caso sería Martin, como este ha fallecido inclusive antes de la muerte de Charles el testamento fue cambiado para que pasara a Charlie Swan.

-Y que pasa entonces? - preguntó Isabella al ver que el abogado no continuó, Jenks estaba buscando mas papeles entre sus carpetas.

-La muerte de Charlie Swan hizo que se volviera a cambiar el testamento. Charles aun estaba lucido al morir tu padre, asi que rehizo el testamento imponiendo clausulas irrompibles que se llevarian a cabo al fallecer.

-Que clausulas? Que pedía? - pregunta nerviosa y ansiosa. Jenks toma el testamento en sus manos y le da un resumen de lo que Charles escribió.

-La herencia de Charles Sammuel Swan pasaría directamente al hijo o hijos de Charlie Swan de manera equitativa.

-Entonces, dividiran lo que sea entre tres? - preguntó Isabella recordando que su padre había tenido dos hijos varones con la otra mujer y que se habìan quedado con cualquier posesion de su padre.

-exactamente pero había que verificar la consanguinidad de los tres sin que supieran para que no hubiera problemas o trampas. - Isabella asiente entendiendo, sabe que una persona codiciosa es capaz de todo por quedarse con alguna herencia. Ademas, que tanto podía tener un anciano de más de cien años que acaba de fallecer.

-entonces, lo hicieron? - Jenks asintió y ella se preguntó "en que momento tomaron una muestra de mi ADN?" Siempre fue bastante precavida a la hora de tocar algo o acercarse a alguien.

-resulta que tu eres la unica Swan legitima y...

-Que? - le interrumpió Isabella asombrada. _"Acaso los otros hijos de Charlie ni siquiera eran de él?"_ La abandonó por una familia que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre, eso le hizo sentir aun peor.

-las pruebas se hicieron dos veces para descartar errores. Usted es la unica heredera. - Isabella suspira y mira por el enorme vantanal tratando de pensar con claridad. Tenía que sacar de su cabeza esa imagen de hijos ilegitimos, ya tenía suficiente con su propia desgracia.

-Ahora, todo lo de Charles es mio? - preguntó con temor y Jenks asintió una vez, ella puso ambas manos en su cara y trató de despejarse. - Digame que no heredé deudas por favor. Estoy en bancarrota - sus manos amortiguaron las palabras pero aun así Jenks la escuchó y se rió levemente.

-En realidad, no heredó ninguna deuda. Su bis abuelo tenía todas sus cuentas al día. - Jenks vuelve a mirar el testamento para leerlo - quiere saber que heredó? - me preguntó mirandome por encima de sus lentes sin marco.

-Si, por favor. - susurro asustada y ansiosa. Jenks vuelve su vista al testamento y comienza a leer.

_«Yo, Charles Sammuel Swan, en plena lucides de mis facultades mentales expreso lo siguiente a que se haga mi voluntad luego de mi fallecimiento. Tengo el conocimiento de tres posibles nietos a los cuales se les realizará una prueba de ADN para verificar con exactitud su parentezco.»_

_«Al ser verificado el parentezco de consanguinidad, la herencia será repartida en partes iguales para los tres pero con la excepcion de dejar el legado empresarial en el primogenito, en este caso, el nacido primero. Deben estar los tres para que el testamento sea leido y los bienes repartidos para que no haya fallas ni disputas al final de la reunion»_

-Pero no estamos los tres - musita ella interrumpiendo al hombre. Jenks la ve por encima de sus gafas sin montura y vuelve la vista al testamento.

-Ellos no son parientes de Swan - se limitó a responder antes de seguir leyendo.

_«En dado caso de que uno de ellos no pertenezca a la familia, la herencia será repartida entres dos. Y si dos de ellos no pertenecen, entonces la herencia recaerá en uno solo. Finalizando el tema, si ninguno de ellos es pariente legitimo, la herencia pasará a ser vendida al mejor postor y el dinero recaudado irá a albergues y casas hogares del pais»_

_«Mi abogado, el señor Jenks Jenkins se encargará de que la herencia sea debidamente entregada dependiendo del resultado final de personas a repartir, descontando parte de sus honorarios de esta. Lo primero que hay que destacar en la herencia es la Corporacion farmaceutica Swan que ha estado en la familia por mas de ciento cincuenta años. Esta será para el primogenito, en este caso Isabella Swan. Lo demas será repartido a ojo de aguila por mi abogado»_

-Empresa… Una empresa… Mia? - Isabella susurra con asombro, su trabajo mas serio fue ser gerente de un restaurante de comida rápida. Como va a manejar una empresa? Jenks la mira con una sonrisa algo burlona antes de asentir.

-y aun falta mucho mas - comenta antes de continuar.

_«En mi haber inmueble se encuentra una casa en Los Hampton, una villa en Italia con viñedo activo, una finca en Montana con cultivos y ganaderia en produccion, un departamento tipo loft en New York con vista al Central Park y una pequeña cala privada en Grecia con una pequeña mansion, y personal debidamente ocupado manteniendo cada inmueble.»_

_«También hay una flota de autos en alta mar esperando por una confirmacion para llegar al pais. Un convenio con un consecionario Britanico para comercializar automoviles en américa. La confirmacion debe ser enviada antes de que finalice el mes. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, una herencia monetaria de todas las cantidades que hay en mis cuentas bancarias al rededor del mundo»_

_«Para finalizar, Isabella Swan debe de hacerse cargo de la corporacion farmaceutica asumiendo su cargo en presidencia, si no tiene la capacidad se impondrá un tutor que la guie hasta que tenga algún estudio básico empresarial. Espero que todo sea debidamente controlado y manejado con esfuerzo y dedicación, son mas de cincuenta años de trabajo duro para mi, y mas de cien para el legado de Swan»_

-Empresa? Presidencia? Oh por Dios! - jadea y mira al hombre con pánico. El abogado se quita los lentes y la mira con comprension, es solo una chiquilla.

-Tendras ayuda, mucha ayuda y yo puedo asesorarte en cuestiones legales, se en que personas confiaba tus bis abuelo y puedo ayudarte en lo que debes hacer hasta que tomes el mando por ti misma.

-Apenas tengo veintiuno! Como paso de ser una mesera mediocre a presidenta de una corporacion! - exclama angustiada, Jenks la entiende, sabe que es una decision dificil pero es la unica que puede seguir el legado de Charles.

-Tu puedes, aun eres joven si, pero eso te da ventaja, podras estudiar y te mantendras de la herencia, tendras un personal que hará el trabajo por ti hasta que estes lista y luego serás la joven mas famosa de america.

-oh por dios! - jadea sintiendo que le falta el aire, se recuesta al espaldar de la silla y seca el sudor que invade su frente. Mira al hombre aterrorizada - no quiero ser famosa, no quiero que la gente me conozca, solo quiero ser alguien normal, alguien sin problemas. Demonios yo... - se detuvo y trató de despejarse un poco la mente - ni siquiera tengo una casa, vivo en la cocina del restaurante donde trabajo, como se supone que...

-Calma - murmura Jenks - se que es un cambio drastico pero ahora ya no eres pobre.

-No, tengo más de lo que alguna vez pensé tener. - susurra angustiada mientras muerde la uña de su dedo índice, cuando está demasiado nerviosa lo hace y ahora los nervios están atacándola hasta casi llevarla al borde de un colapso mental.

-Aquí no hay ninguna propiedad de Charles, pero hay un avión privado de la empresa en el aeropuerto esperando por usted para llevarla a New York.

-Qué? – Lo mira escandalizada, no ha terminado de superar una sorpresa cuando ese hombre le sale con mas. Ni remotamente en toda su jodida vida pensó tener un avión, joder! Ni siquiera tenía suficiente dinero para pagar un pasaje turista a ningún lugar, ni siquiera dentro del país. Era una completa locura todo lo que le estaba pasando, su vida estaba cambiando por completo en menos de una hora.

-Necesito que valla a New York, ahí está la empresa farmacéutica, ahí puede instalarse en el Loft, puede aplicar para las universidades que usted quiera, le enseñaré la empresa y le presentaré a los inversionistas y a los que manejan la empresa actualmente, podrá darle un vistazo a las demás propiedades y confirmas el arribo de la flota de autos que…

-Pare… por favor, pare – susurró Isabella aturdida mientras ponía una mano en su frente y con la otra negaba hacia el hombre. – Es demasiado para asimilar. Yo… necesito un segundo y… solo demos un paso a la vez, si? Esto es demasiado. – Jenks la comprende, es una jovencita de apenas veintiún años que ha vivido toda su vida en la miseria y no conoce más que el desprecio, la ha seguido por algún tiempo y sabe de verdad cómo se siente.

-Bien. Entonces empecemos lento, un paso a la vez. Vamos a su lugar de trabajo para que tome sus pertenencias, renuncie y podamos partir a New York. – Isabella baja la mano y lo mira angustiada. Una pregunta sobre su bisabuelo ronda su cabeza.

-yo... - no sabe como preguntarle, suspira y lo mira, se siente nerviosa - Él sabía de mi? - Jenks frunce el ceño - es decir... Sabía de mi existencia o me vio alguna vez? - Jenks sonríe levemente y asiente.

-Si - pero no especifica y eso confunde a Isabella.

-Cuando murio? - se siente mas valiente y suelta la pregunta con seguridad. Jenks mira el escritorio y luego a ella con algo de pena.

-El viernes en la noche - Isabella jadea, hace apenas dos dias que murio el hombre. Un hombre que llevaba su sangre, un hombre que le heredó toda su fortuna, un hombre que nunca conoció.

-y su funeral...

-Fue cremado - le interrumpe Jenks cuando ve el camino que toman las preguntas de Isabella. Jenks suspira y la mira con pesar - Lo siento, él nunca quiso conocer a sus nietos ni bis nietos, fueron engendrados fuera del matrimonio y eso era un sacrilegio para un anciano de viejas costumbres. No era nada sentimental por cierto, vivía para su trabajo. No es nada personal, señorita Swan, pero él quiso que fuera asi, no queria velorios ni llantos, quiso que fuera rápido y sin ceremonias - Isabella Asiente y suspira, otro familiar desapegado, es el pan de cada día en su vida. No va a dejar que ese anciano desconocido le afecte, suspira y aleja los malos sentimientos sobre él para enfocarse en el ahora.

-Usted me acompañará? – preguntó esperanzada cambiando el tema, ahora tendría una vida diferente. Jenks sonrió amigablemente.

-Estaré con usted hasta que ya no quiera requerir de mis servicios – el hombre se pone de pie y le insta a levantarse – Nos vamos? – ella asiente y aun con un enorme complejo en su cabeza sale de la oficina directo a, lo que ahora será, su nueva vida.

_**SO?**_

_**MERECE SU RW?**_

_**ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA.**_


End file.
